parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cartoongrats and The Wild Cartoonberries
A character parody of the Rugrats trilogy. Cast *Stanley Griff (Stanley) as Tommy Pickles *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) as Chuckie Finster *Leo and Annie (Little Einsteins) as Phil and Lil DeVille *Clam (Camp Lazlo) as Dil Pickles *Disgust (Inside Out) as Angelica Pickles *Bubbles (PPG) as Susie Carmichael *Anger (Inside Out) as Stu Pickles *Chloe (TSLOP) as Didi Pickles *Professor Quiggley (LeapFrog) as Grandpa Lou Pickles *??? as Drew Pickles *??? as Charlotte Pickles *??? as Chaz Finster *??? as Howard DeVille *??? as Betty DeVille *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Spike *??? as Ranger Frank *??? as Ranger Margaret *Baboons (The Lion Guard) as The Circus Monkeys *??? as Scar Snout *??? as Igor *??? as Serge *??? as Rex Pester *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Kimi Finster *??? as Kira Finster *Everlyn deavor (incredibles 2) as Coco LaBouche *??? as Jean-Claude *Doris (64 Zoo Lane) as Lulu Pickles *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) as Fifi *??? as Mr. Yamaguchi *??? as The Princess *Barney (Barney and Freinds) as Reptar *Gary (Spongebob Squarepants) as Robo-Snail *??? as The Sumo Singers *Joy (Inside Out) as Eliza Thornberry *Mr. Hornbill (My Gym Parter's a Monkey) as Nigel Thornberry *Mrs. Tusk (My Gym Partners a Monkey) as Marianne Thornberry *Karla (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) as Debbie Thornberry *Dumbo (Dumbo (1941 and 2019) as Donnie Thornberry *Dennis (Stanley) as Darwin Thornberry *??? as Siri the Clouded Leopard *??? as Goat *??? as Doctor *??? as Nurse *Babies as Themselves *??? as Cynthia *??? as Delivery Man *??? as United Express Driver *??? as Air Crewman *??? as Lt. Kevin *??? as Reporters *??? as Female News Reporter *??? as Boris *??? as Baby in a Bear Suit *??? as Lucy *??? as Melinda *??? as Wawa *??? as Japanese Actors *??? as Fighters in the Karate Movie *??? as Father *Frankie Foster (FHFIF) as Mother *??? as Baby *??? as Stewardess *??? as Man Throwing Up *??? as Fantasy Mom *??? as Reptar Man *??? as Dog Catcher *??? as Parade Attendess *??? as Man on Reptar's Head *??? as Ninja Security Guards *??? as Clown *??? as Samurai Pack *??? as Chef *??? as Photographer *??? as Limo Driver *??? as Wedding Singer *??? as Townspeople *??? as Minster *??? as Preschoolers *??? as Man on the Toilet *??? as Policeman *??? as Couple in the Boat *Soto (Ice Age) as Tiger *Victor (64 Zoo Lane) as Alligator Gallery Stanley Griff from Playhouse Disney.png Adam Lyon.png Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg Annie-0.png Clam camp lazlo.png Inside out disgust smile.png Bubbles-pic.png Max dog.png Gidget the secret life of pets.png ANGER Render.png Chloe.png Proffesor Quiggly in Talking Words Factory 2.png Blossom.png Barney the Dinosaur.jpg Gary_Snail.png Joy.png Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png Mrs. Tusk.png Karla.png 2019 Dumbo.jpg Dennis (Stanley).png Frankie Foster (FHFIF).jpg Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats in Paris movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Rugrats Go Wild movie-spoofs Category:Mr. Hornbill x Mrs. Tusk Category:Dennis the Goldfish Meets his Girls Category:GavenLovesAnimals Category:Dennis x Joy Category:Franchises Category:Anger x Chloe Category:Upcoming Category:Ideas